


come talk some sense to me

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: But Mostly fluffy, Homophobia, M/M, a little angsty, idk where i got this idea from but anyways, jingyeom bickering and supporting each other at the same time is a concept, nic better read this btw, some violence, there is like 1 rated moment in this whole thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: neither of them expected to find each other





	

 

 

“did you or did you not sign up for dance class?” “uhm... yeah, i did” a  smirk grows on jackson’s face “what’s that?” “you’ll change your mind” mark hums quietly, playing with jackson’s hair.

 

 

*

 

 

jaebum hates that mark’s right.

 

because there he is, standing in the middle of the dance practice room where a bunch of ballet dancers are doing graceful moves when jaebum can barely stand on his toes.

 

“do you regret it?” a tall kid with black hair and smug look on his face asks, he does a split like it’s nothing and jaebum’s legs hurt just from the sight.

 

“watch it, as far as i know you’re a junior” the boy scoffs at him and he can see some other boys giggling in the corner.

 

the teacher tells jaebum to give it a chance and his whole body aches on the following day.

 

 

*

 

 

“why didn’t you stretch? are you trying to get yourself killed?” jackson asks, youngjae and mark laugh at his exaggeration.

 

“whatever, give me some of that” jaebum points at jackson’s plate.

 

“you shouldn’t be eating this, so many carbohydrates” jaebum’s eyes roll to the back of his head “oh, aren’t you the disrespectful kid from the ballet class?” “that’s me, yes. i’m yugyeom” the boy reaches out his hand but before jaebum can say anything there’s a third voice telling yugyeom to hurry up.

 

 

*

 

 

jaebum’s back to the practice room, ready to tell the teacher he’s going to give up but then there’s yugyeom and some two other guys having lunch in there.

 

“there’s no class today?” yugyeom shakes his head “hey, this is jinyoung hyung! and bambam! come sit with us!”

 

 _yeah no thanks_ , it’s the first thought that crosses jaebum’s mind but the jinyoung guy gives him a smile with crinkled eyes and he swears his legs are moving on their own.

 

 

*

 

 

jaebum watches jinyoung teaching yugyeom and bambam some dance moves.

 

by the end of the day he learns yugyeom also signed up for this class without knowing it was a ballet class and he dragged bambam with him.

 

jinyoung doesn’t talk a lot, he orders yugyeom and bambam around and smiles a lot though.

 

 

*

 

 

and that’s how jaebum finds himself coming back to class everyday.

 

they progressively start having lunch together and jinyoung spends more time bickering about food with yugyeom than actually eating but things are just fine.

 

 

*

 

 

jinyoung’s movements are always graceful and slow so when he falls in the middle of his dancing routine everyone else in the room stares, not knowing what to do.

 

his legs seem to shake as he gets up but he wears a smile on his face “it’s fine, i’m fine” he repeats when jaebum rushes to help him.

 

 

*

 

 

it’s winter break and somehow jackson has an idea.

 

and somehow they agree without questioning.

 

so here they are, at the ski station, the heater is broken and they’re all cuddling up against each other because it’s cold as fuck and that has to be jackson’s worst idea according to jinyoung.

 

jackson dares himself to go outside and get some wood to make a bonfire.

 

somehow that works.

 

 

*

 

 

jinyoung’s wrapped around a cozy blanket but his teeth won’t stop shivering no matter what so he huddles closer to jaebum, the latter snaps his eyes open.

 

“shhh. it’s just me” his eyes sparkle and jinyoung’s hair glows in contrast to the fire. his breath fogs up in the air when he lets out a heavy sigh.

 

“sleep” jinyoung’s voice is muffled by their blanket “you’re the one who woke me up” “do you really want to start bickering at this time?” “you started it.” 

 

they spend the whole night wide awake, drowning in all that silence.

 

 

*

 

 

when they get back jaebum finally can sleep on his comfortable and warm bed but it feels kind of empty.

 

“hey loverboy, how is it going?” “hi jackson–hold up. who do i love again?” “are you that dumb, hyung? it’s not like nobody sees you and jinyoung exchanging bedroom eyes all the time” “i’m not even going to question what that means” “whatever dude, just ask him out. it won’t kill you.”

 

 

*

 

 

jinyoung falls during his dance routine again. this time jaebum drags him out.

 

“how long is it going to take until you tell me what’s going on?” “how long is it going to take until you finally ask me out?” “what?” jinyoung rolls his eyes and he’s already got his ballet shoes in hands when jaebum asks him again, slowly this time “well i’m waiting.”

 

 

*

 

 

jaebum does ask jinyoung out.

 

they have a great time at the beach’s amusement park, feeling the ocean whenever they breathe in and out.

 

“so, what’s with your legs?” “huh? oh, i just got beaten up? it’s not a big deal, it happens when you’re gay and you also like dancing ballet” “it shouldn’t happen” jinyoung just shrugs and finishes his ice cream.

 

 

*

 

 

they’ve been into this awkward dating phase for a whole week and it’s when they’re coming back from practice that jinyoung gets an idea.

 

he kisses jaebum in the elevator, his mouth is softer than jinyoung had ever imagined, their lips fit together and it all feels just right. 

 

they keep kissing until they crash on jaebum’s room and he thanks god jackson isn’t there.

 

he opens the door of jaebum’s room with his free hand, the other moves towards the older boy’s neck and goes down his back. jaebum guides them and they crash into the wall and jinyoung swears he’s never wanted something more.

 

jaebum gasps when jinyoung touches him down there and despite the younger’s warning about leaving marks they both end up with a trail of hickies through their necks. jaebum’s pants slide down his legs in a swift move and jinyoung has his ankles wrapped around his waist. 

 

he gets down and fits his tongue between jinyoung’s crotch, he’s never done this before but he swipes along the extension of jinyoung’s member and it doesn’t take much until jinyoung’s a whimpering mess beneath him, coming undone.

 

jinyoung takes his time.

 

his mouth fits almost perfectly around jaebum’s member, he pumps it and jaebum tries his best to contain his gasps and moans. they still escape, and when jinyoung scrapes his teeth against jaebum it’s when he loses it.

 

 

*

 

 

on the next morning jaebum feels the sun burning at the nape of his neck, jinyoung isn’t there but _surprise surprise_ , jackson is.

 

“did he say anything?” “yeah, put some clothes on” jaebum throws him a cushion.

 

“i mean it” “not really. just said you should text him or something. now go shower, you smell like sex” jaebum grabs a towel and makes sure to point out jackson’s only acting like that because he isn’t getting any.

 

 

*

 

 

they meet up after practice and jinyoung’s got bleeding cut on his cheek.

 

“who did this?” “doesn’t matter. c’mon, let’s go meet the others” “was that why you left this morning by yourself?” “so you wouldn’t get beaten up too? yeah” jaebum’s fingertips ghost over jinyoung’s face and he pulls him into a hug “stop playing hero” “never said i was.”

 

 _but i think you might be_ , jinyoung thinks.

 

 

*

 

 

it’s the performance day and the teacher tells them jinyoung can’t perform like this “it’s not fair, he waited for years” yugyeom whines “and so did you” jinyoung says under his breath “you better go out there and do your best. same for you and you” he points at jaebum and bambam.

 

when the performance ends jinyoung tries his best to stand and applaud. 

 

jaebum thinks his smile overshadows the whole thing.

 

 

*

 

 

there’s a day when jinyoung’s walking out of the building and songjin’s gang show up to get him once again.

 

this time jaebum’s fist collides against songjin’s face and he hits the ground. jinyoung tells him he’ll take care of the bruises on his knuckles.

 

 

*

 

 

“i knew it” “what?” “that you’d be like this” they fall silent once again “i was trying to protect you” “i know, and i love you” jaebum can’t really find anything to say so he just stands there quietly “i–“ “you don’t have to say it back.”

 

 

*

 

 

it’s the prom night and jaebum swears jinyoung looks like he just came out from a magazine photoshoot.

 

his hair is pushed back and he’s got flowers and everything.

 

“your legs okay for a dance?” “always.” everything is in slow motion and when jaebum whispers an ‘i love you too’ in the shell of his ear he knows he’s the happiest he’s ever been.

 

 


End file.
